Is it Perfect to Me?
by Ghettoficator
Summary: Michelle Adams moves to Forks to escape the pain of her not so perfect life. Her world is crumbling around her and she hangs on to the only stable thing left: everyone's favorite hot headed, temperamental werewolf. Then suddenly theres a plot twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Master Chief's Dream.

My life isn't perfect. It hasn't been since I was nine. I had loving parents, a brilliant older brother, and the most adorable baby brother. The saying you don't know what you got till it's gone applies to me in so many ways. I didn't know how lucky I was until it was all ripped away from me. It was an average Tuesday, I was at school. I had forgotten my lunch, so I called my mom to bring it to school for me. Her and my baby brother where in the car and they got in an accident with a drunk driver. My brother was killed instantly, but my mother was in the hospital for two days, writhing in pain before she finally died. I wasn't allowed to see her, and I never even got to say goodbye. My older brother was fourteen. The death of my mother changed him inside, in more ways than my father and me. He no longer lives with us. My father tries to go on, for me mostly. But our old house holds too many memories. It was a mutual decision to move across the country. Away from Alabama. Away from the past. Away from the pain. I haven't been the same since, but I've moved on somewhat.

Why we picked La Push, I don't know. Maybe it was because my dad's best friend from high school, Charlie, lived close to there. Maybe it's because he could easily get a job as a cop. But this morning was the first time I woke up and the sun wasn't shining. I looked at my clock. It was already 10:30. I _never _slept this late; I was a really early riser. The lack of sun was going to mess up my schedule. I rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth.

"Morning Michelle," greeted my dad.

"Hey daddy," I said happily.

My dad and I had a great relationship. He was my hero. I wished I looked like him because I knew that every time he saw me, he was reminded of mom and I felt terrible about it. My mom wasn't ugly; in fact she was a model before she had kids. I had acquired her golden hair and green eyes. Her pale skin and delicate features. But I wanted my dad's black hair and tan skin. Because I looked like my mom, I had a lot to live up to. She was a model for crying out loud and I'm just… me.

"I have to make some phone calls and then I have work. There are groceries in the car. Can you please run out and grab them?" he asked.

"Sure daddy," I chimed.

I put on a pair of flats and skipped outside. There were twenty bags of groceries in the trunk. I sighed. I was _not _a very strong person. The only thing I hadn't gained from my mom was my height. I wasn't tall. I was hardly average. At fourteen, I was exactly five foot. Across the street, I saw three boys. I couldn't make them out at first because of the fog, but as they came into view, I noticed none of them were wearing shirts. _Classy. _I grabbed a grocery bag, but I needed to use both hands to hold it. I walked into the house and set it on the counter. When I came back outside, the boys were on my lawn.

"Do you need help?" one of them asked.

"Um, it's fine," I said.

"It really wouldn't be a problem," he said kindly.

It wasn't creepy that they were offering to help. It was pretty sweet.

"Alright, thanks," I smiled.

They each grabbed a handful of bags and my jaw dropped when I noticed that there were none left in the trunk. They followed me inside.

"Where do you want these?"

"You can put them on the counter."

"Okay," he said, "I'm Sam by the way. And this is Quil and Jacob."

He gestured to the two older boys.

"I'm Michelle Adams."

"Well Michelle Adams, welcome to the neighborhood," said Sam nicely.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey, I know you! Your Charlie's friend's daughter," said the one called Jacob.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked.

"Charlie is my dad's friend," he explained.

"Oh," I said, smiling.

"It was nice meeting you Michelle. Maybe we'll see you around?" asked Sam.

"Sure! Nice meeting you guys, too."

They waved and left, I was surprised at how polite they were. They seemed like the kind of guys that would be obnoxious. I watched them outside the window walking back across the street. They looked like they were joking around and having a good time, when another tall buff shirtless guy came up to them. He looked mad… furious. They started arguing about something and I felt myself gasp when he punched Jacob in the face. I decided that I would stay away from him. While I was putting the groceries away, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called to my dad, who was still on the phone.

And when I opened the door, who was standing before me but the angry guy himself. He was breathing heavily and clutching something in his hand.

"Um, hi," I muttered.

His breathing slowed and I watched his fists unclench.

"Is this yours? My uh… _friend _found it on your driveway," he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks," it was my mother's bracelet that she had given to me when I was six. I wore it every day; it must have fallen off when I was outside.

He dropped the bracelet in my hand. I looked up at him for the first time, "Thanks again."

I waited for him to respond, but he was just staring at me, smiling. I raised my eyebrows, but he still didn't say anything.

"Uh, see you… I guess," I mumbled. He still hadn't moved or said anything, so I shut the door in front of him.

"Bye honey, I'm going to work," my dad kissed me on the head and grabbed his keys.

"Bye dad, love you," I always said that I loved him before he left.

"Love you, too… Oh and did you eat?"

"Uh, yeah dad," I muttered, looking down.

I peeked behind him as he went out the door, curious to see if that guy was still there. He wasn't, but I couldn't figure out how he had gotten off my porch so fast. He had looked like he didn't plan on moving ever. I brushed the thought off and went back to putting the groceries away.

PAUL'S POV

Shit I just imprinted. One second I was punching Jacob in the face for eating the last muffin at Emily's, and the next I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful girl in the world. They were a deep green color that I loved so much. And then she closed the door in my face. I couldn't remember what we had been talking about to begin with. I heard her sweet sounding voice talking to a man, I guessed it was her father. I ran across the street, shaking my head.

"What's wrong Paul?" Sam asked me, but I was too dazed to answer.

"Uh… I… uh-" I stammered.

"Spit it out Paul," groaned Jacob.

"I think I _imprinted_," I breathed.

Jacob groaned. I knew his thoughts on imprinting. I used to agree, but now not so much. I felt alive for the first time ever. Alive because I finally knew the source of my life. _That girl._

"On Michelle?" pushed Quil.

"_Michelle_," I sighed, the name sounded amazing on my lips.

"Well, good for you man," said Sam, patting me on the back, "How did it happen?"

"Uh, I handed her a bracelet and then she shut the door in my face," I was still lost in thought about _Michelle._

Jake snorted and I suddenly felt the urge to punch him. I shot him daggers and he just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Paul, you have to go talk to her," urged Sam.

"I don't know, I…"

"You have to Paul," Sam pushed again, "You can't fight this."

"Why the hell do you assume that I'm going to freaking fight this?" I growled, "I don't want to fight this. Why would I keep myself away from the only thing that'll make me happy? I'm not an idiot!"

I was shaking now, but I thought of Michelle's eyes and calmed down.

"Oh, going soft now Paul?"Challenged Jake.

I punched him in the face and stormed out of the house. When Jared first imprinted on Kim, I thought it was weird that he stood outside her house to make sure she was okay, but I had a strong urge to do it. I didn't want to risk getting caught, though because I didn't want her to think I was a creep. I decided to just slowly walk by her house. I heard some coughing coming from the inside and panicked. What if she was sick? I sprinted up to her porch and knocked on the door. Thirty four seconds later, she answered. She was chewing on a mint.

"Hi," I said as soon as she opened the door.

She was startled. I could _feel _it.

"Hey," she said slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah… why?"

Crap. She probably thought I was a creep _now_.

"Just-just wondering."

She nodded and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Paul," I said.

"Hey Paul I'm Michelle," she held out her hand.

I shook it and wasn't surprised that I felt a shock run up my arm. She felt confused, but she _did _feel it, too.

"Well it was nice meeting you," she said, starting to close the door.

"Bye!"I called.

I took off running down the street. What a great first impression...

I woke up and found out I was dreaming. I looked around and found myself with a bunch of space marines

"What's up Master Chief! " shouted a Marine. "You were asleep."

That was strange. I was just in a vampire land a moment a go. What did that mean? I walked into a space ship with my marines and flew off to fight the Covenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival

"Well, that could have gone better."

No one thought to answer the owner of the voice, a glowing, blue white figure coming up out of a data port. The three figures that were in front of her were too busy trying to assess the situation that they now found themselves in. The Dawn was battered, its engines down, and they were adrift… well, wherever the hell they were now. Still, they weren't dead, that had to count for something.

"Cortana, report," Commander Miranda Keyes said from up in the bridge.

"Structural integrity stable, as is the reactor. The engines were damaged by the Halo firing and our little adventure afterwards. Weapon systems are out of sync, but reparable with what we have onboard. The only problem is that I think the portal didn't take us home… or, for that matter, anywhere near it."

"What do you mean?"

Cortana turned to face the source of the iron hard voice. A man that she had come to care for and respect in the months that they had worked together: Spartan-117. John. "What I mean, Chief, is that I don't recognize any, and I mean, any, of the star patterns that the sensors are picking up." She paused and flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I don't know where we are."

The cyborg said nothing, but Cortana detected a massive spike in neural activity. He was thinking.

The Chief's mind raced over the possible implications of this. If the portal had malfunctioned, not sent the Dawn back to Earth like it was supposed to, what might have happened? Perhaps the firing of the Halo ring had caused it to malfunction. If that was the case, where were they? Near another Forerunner shield-world? Perhaps they could land there and find a way to get a signal to the UNSC.

At the same time, another part of his mind was attempting to calculate possible exit vectors for their ship, and how long it would take for a ship to reach them. If it was any significant distance, then finding a safe landing area was a priority.

The cyborg continued to let his thoughts race along.

"Spartan, what are your thoughts on the situation?"

John turned to face the only non human member of the group. Orna Fullsamee, Arbiter of the Sangehili, looked at him, the four mandibles that formed his mouth clicking together at seemingly random intervals. It was a sign of agitation among the Orna's kind. The Elite's four fingered hands were clenching open and shut, perhaps trying to rid himself of the massive overload of adrenaline that came with their escape from Halo.

Halo… Guilty Spark. John remembered his last few moments with the A.I.

* * *

><p>"You are Forerunner, the inheritor of all that they left behind," the floating machine's single eye glowed a vibrant blue. He seemed almost sad. "Remember this well, Reclaimers. An entire galaxy had to be wiped clean of life because of the Flood. There is too much at stake for the knowledge of your forefathers… of… never mind. You cannot allow history to repeat itself again!"<p>

"Set this thing off and let's get out of here!" Johnson growled. "We can catch up on Humanity's newfound history later."

"No." Guilty Spark shook himself back and forth in the air, suddenly looking down at the ground. "Halo is incomplete. A few more days and it would be ready to fire without complications, but you are right… we scarcely have a few more minutes." He looked back up at the three soldiers. "There is too great a risk for me to leave. The Installation will shake itself apart under its own power… and the damage to the Ark would be catastrophic. If I stay behind I can monitor and contain the situations as they arise. Besides…" he trailed off for a moment. "I cannot bear the thought of losing yet another installation under my control."

John nodded, and moved forward. Within moments, Cortana had linked into Halo's control systems, and inserted the activation index. The station began to glow and pulse.

"One last thing, Reclaimer," Spark said. He moved over as the Chief put Cortana back into the slot at the base of his neck. "I want you to take the data caches I have stored inside of myself. A slot suddenly opened on the side of the A.I. "Study it, there is much information on it that will aid your rebuilding."

The Spartan nodded and took it. Then the room started to rumble and a beam of light, blindingly bright, shot up from the depths of the installation. The firing sequence was beginning. They couldn't stay here. They had to leave.

"Godspeed, Tinkerbell…" Sergeant Johnson snapped to a salute, before he dashed out of the room. Chief and Orna fast on his heels.

* * *

><p>The Spartan didn't know what to make of the little A.I. He was an enigma. Half the time, on the first Halo, he'd been trying to kill him and Cortana to get the activation index back. Other times he had thrown every Sentinel drone he could in-between them and the ravenous Flood. He felt an ache inside of himself, like when he had lost a brother or a sister on the battlefield.<p>

He shook his head. There would be time to remember the sacrifices of the fallen later. For now, they had to make sure they didn't join their ranks.

"Cortana, is there anywhere nearby where we could land?" Keyes asked.

"Scans of the initial area within the next few billion klicks indicate that we might be in luck," she gave a faint smile. "There's an Earth-type planet just a little ways away. I read an oxygen/nitrogen-type atmosphere, continents, oceans, the works. I don't want to try and calc the odds that that thing conveniently dumped us in front of a habitable planet, but right now, I'm not complaining."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"No more than a few hours, Commander. I've already dispatched an emergency signal, so the fleet will know where we are when… if, they ever get it." She put her hand to her forehead. "Giving the engines ten percent power. That's all I can risk."

"What about our equipment," Johnson said. The man was tapping the front of his ODST helmet with a great deal of agitation.

"Well, the armories survived intact, so weapons and ammo won't be a problem, We've also got a Longsword, two Pelican dropships, a pair of Scorpion tanks, an Avenger, some warthogs, and a good dozen Mongooses onboard."

"Thank God for small miracles," he said. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to have a smoke."

John looked up at Orna, who crossed his arms and stared back at him. "It is amazing how calm your sergeant can be under duress." Then he clacked his lower mandibles. "I never truly had the chance to apologize, Spartan. For what I did… for what our Covenant did to your kind. Blinded by our delusions…"

"Save your apologies," The Chief started to walk off. "Words are meaningless. Prove your sincerity with your actions. When the time comes, get your people to help rebuild what you tore apart."

The Arbiter said nothing as the cyborg walked away. Then he nodded his head.

Unknown to any of them, however, was just how quickly their world, their reality, was about to get thrown for a loop.

* * *

><p>Bruenor Battlehammer exhaled slowly. Around him, the night was crisp, and bitterly cold. The sky was clear, though, and the stars twinkled in all their glory. A fresh carpet of snow lay upon the Dale and Ten Towns, a testimate of the blizzard that had just passed through.<p>

Much had changed in the past few months. Akar Kessel's bungled attempt to take them over, the Barbarians suddenly siding up with them against that common threat, and the discovery of his ancient home of Mithril Hall. With all that had happened, this period of calm was driving the Dwarf king out of his mind with boredom.

He leaned back against the entrance to the tunnel. Drizzt was away somewhere, probably heading to Silvery Moon again. The Lady Alustriel had just allowed access to the city for him, and the Drow had been all too eager to set off, to see the wonders of a city where his heritage would not haunt him. Wulfgar was back helping his people to survive. The Barbarians had still not recovered from the disastrous attack on Ten Towns six years ago, and the battle with Kessel's goblins and Orcs had only further weakened their ranks. The coming winter would not be an easy one for them to survive.

"Out here again, Father?"

Bruenor turned and saw his daughter, Cattie-brie, standing at the entrance. The human girl wore her usual smile beneath the furs that she was wrapped up in.

"Bored out of my skull. I'm almost wishing those goblins would come back for another round," His gruff accent distorted his words.

Cattie planted a kiss on top of her father's head, causing his skin to suddenly match her hair. The Dwarf sputtered and mumbled, glaring up at her. The glare melted after a second girl.

"I'm starting to act like one of those bloody Humans…" He got a good natured punch for his comment. "Girl, you will be the end of my sanity yet."

"Oh, Father, you'll never change."

"You say that like it's a bad thing…" he trailed off and glanced up at her again. Then he sighed and returned to watching the stars. The Dwarf king did a double take a second later, though.

Was it just him, or was one of the stars getting brighter?

He squinted and stared out at it. Then he looked over to his daughter.

"I see it too," she nodded fervently.

It wasn't just getting brighter, the Dwarf noticed, it was moving. It cut across the night sky like it was a shooting star, only a hundred times larger. The other stars winked out and night became day as it blasted across his field of view. He knew it had to be miles off, but even from where he was standing, he felt the air temperature rise. His furs and armor suddenly felt uncomfortable and he started to sweat. The snow near his feet seemed to loosen and melt slightly.

Then it was gone. He watched it as best he could. It went just over the horizon, past the Spine mountains, and then there was a tremendous flash.

A shockwave seemed to hit then, a blast of air that almost deafened him and blew him and Cattie-brie off of their feet.

"What in the Nine Hells was that?" His daughter exclaimed as she pulled herself back together.

Bruenor could only shrug his shoulders. Still, there was the possibility that it might be dangerous. "Tell Olthick and Mortar to get up here, we're heading out to see what that thing was."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Cattie asked.

"Don't question me, girl, just go get them. This reeks of some wizard…"

* * *

><p>For hundreds of miles around, the inhabitants of Faerun bore witness to the fireball. In Ten Towns, Regis found himself shaken out of his bed from the light and the blast. Out on the frozen plains, the Barbarians saw it, as did the few goblinoids that dared to stick their heads out of their caves.<p>

None could comprehend the changes that would come, what that fireball would herald.

* * *

><p>Okay, hope that wasn't too off the wall for everyone.<p>

As is the case with my other stories, all feedback, be it a general comment, something you liked, a mistake, something that doesn't make sense, general constructive criticism, ideas for the story, or even flames, are welcomed with open arms. Constructive criticism is especially welcomed, as its the only way I'm going to get better.

I hope this has proven to be worth your while, and that you are not currently wishing to murder me for any mental anguish that I may have caused you in the course of reading this.

Until next time, thank you all, and have a pleasant day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three : Emo Dream

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No!"

"But why?" Paul whined.

"How old are you, two? No, you cannot come into my room. You will distract me and I have to study!" I yelled.

"Come on! Tomorrow's the last day of school! All we're gonna do is watch movies!"

"All you're gonna do is watch movies. I have to pass my bio test and algebra test."

"So? Bullshit your way through it all like I did! You'll be fine," he sighed.

I sighed loudly, "I want to spend as little time as possible in school. Bullshitting my way through these tests aren't gonna help me pass. Do you want me to have to be in school an extra year? I can't marry you if I'm still in school."

"Ew, why would I marry you?" he scoffed.

My mouth fell open and I pushed my books off me. I got out of bed and stomped over to my door, throwing it open.

"Does soul mates mean nothing to you?" I yelled.

He started laughing, "Of course it does. But at least I got you to open the door," he shrugged, pushing past me and coming inside.

I ground my teeth together, "You're so annoying!"

"People have called me worse," he shrugged, opening one of my drawers randomly and rummaging around inside of it.

"Hey don't touch my stuff," I whined, stomping over to him and shutting my sock drawer. He went to pick up one of my picture frames but I slapped his hand away.

"Ouch," he hissed, drama queen.

"Leave," I sighed, pointing to the door.

He gave me the puppy face, "Pwease can I stay? I pwomise not to make any noise and to be a good boy!"

"Ugh! Fine," I growled, going back to my pile of books. He sat down on the ground in front of my bed a few feet away.

There was a short silence.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"Sorry sorry," he said quickly, averting his gaze to the ground.

Sighing, I flipped the page of my biology text book. _Photosynthesis is the process in which plants make their own-_

"Have you ever made a snow man?"

"PAUL!" I yelled.

"Sorry."

_Photosynthesis is the process-_

"Okay just answer my question."

I rolled my eyes, "No I have never made a snowman. Now be quiet."

_Photosynthesis is the-_

"That's impossible! Everyone's made a snowman before!"

"Well then why did you ask me that if you were the impression everyone's done it? And don't answer that I have to study."

_Photosynthesis is-_

"How is that possible?"

"Well, it's a zillion degrees year round in Alabama, so it never really snows. I don't know about you, but I can't really make a snowman without snow. Now shut up."

_Photo-_

"Have you ever-"

"Paul! Please go away!"

"But I miss you," he pouted.

"Why? I see you every day!"

"No, you're always up here studying!" he pointed out. I looked at him and saw his eyes held sadness in them. Aww, he missed me.

"Paul," I sighed, going over to him and sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, sighing deeply, "I'm sorry. One more day and then we can spend the entire summer together."

"I know," he whispered, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"No you didn't bother me. I was being a bitch," I said.

"Never," he chuckled.

"Hey," I laughed, looking up at him, just as he was looking down at me. I felt my breath catch in the back of my throat as his eyes bored into mine. They fell to my lips as he started leaning closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face. And then he froze.

"I should go," he whispered.

"No," I said, but he was already standing up and leaving the room.

The next morning Paul kept his distance. He sat at the other side of the table during breakfast, much to my dismay. So, I ate my pancakes in silence with Seth and Brady bugging me. To say I was nervous for school would be an understatement. My last 2 tests were today and they would determine if I failed or not. I fidgeted the entire ride to school and couldn't sit still in homeroom.

"Seth! Test me on these questions," I ordered, throwing a text book at him.

"Um, why? It's the last day of school."

"Because I have a test next period! Just do it!"

"Alright um-"

He was cut off by the bell ringing, signaling for me to go to my next class. I threw him an exasperated look before heading to biology to face my doom. Just kidding, algebra is my doom.

"Michelle, are you ready for the test?" the teacher asked.

"Um, yeah," I said, playing with the hem of my shirt.

And so she placed me in the back of the room and put on Finding Nemo for the rest of the class to watch. How distracting. Sighing, I picked up my pencil and got to work.

_What is the process of photosynthesis?_

Oh crap.

So Biology didn't go as bad as I though, luckily. The teacher told me to come back at the end of school and she'd give me my grade. I grabbed my backpack and trudged off to algebra.

"Good luck Michelle," Paul said softly from behind me.

I turned around and shot him a smile, "Thanks."

I turned back around and kept walking but he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I found myself enclosed in his warm embrace. I held on for a minute before pulling away and walking to class. The hug left my cheeks flushed and my heart racing. Taking my seat, I tried to clear my head.

"Michelle, I have your test if you're ready."

"Uh… y-yeah," I said, standing up and getting the test from my teacher.

"I DID IT I PASSED!" I screamed to the first person I saw, who happened to be Embry.

He laughed, "Great job!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna graduate now!" I gushed, hugging him.

"Yup, just three years," he laughed, patting me on the back awkwardly. Ah awkward Embry.

"Yeah, but three is better than four. Have you seen Paul?" I asked

"He's outside waiting for you," Embry said.

I hugged Embry one more time and sprinted towards the exit, smiling madly. I saw Paul by his car.

"Paul!" I called.

He turned around, smiling and held out his arms just as I ran into him at full force. I looked up at him, he looked down at me. And then I did what felt like the most natural thing in the world.

I kissed him full on the mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Dream Conversations and New People!

PlagiarizmFactory: Hey twilight b*tch, if you and your emo posse can take down me and my bloods gangstas, then you can have your story.

AylaBear23: Eh, whatever

PlagiarizmFactory: Yall can go cut yourselfs while me and my posse shoot you up like they shotTUPAC AND BIGGIE, you dig my nigg.

AylaBear 23: You do that

PlagiarizmFactory Throw all the chairs you want bitch. Aint nothing you can do about it!

AylaBear23: Okay

PlagiarizmFactory: Go ride your ponies or somethin

AylaBear23: LOL I think I will thanks:)

PlagiarizmFactory: My bloods are the deadliest gangstas in LA. You dont know who you're messing with

AylaBear23: No, I don't

PlagiarizmFactory: Yes, and we kill you just like we did to Tupac

AylaBear23: Good luck with that

PlagiarizmFactory: Okay, Ill be sending my gang members to come snipe you when you do ride your pony.

AylaBear 23: I'm sure you will

PlagiarizmFactory: Ya, I think my bloods will kill you n*

Okay, I just sent them now. They will warn clans of other states about you.

AylaBear23: I live in Australia… awkward

PlagiarizmFactory: Well, I will send some of my gang members overseas. They are documented in the military you know.

AylaBear23: Looks like someone's been playing too much Call of Duty:)

PlagiarizmFactory: Yeah, we gangstas play call of duty to help us train for the head shots well give you

AylaBear23: That's cool. I'm more of a zombies girl myself…

PlagiarizmFactory: We headshot zombies too

AylaBear23: SWEET! Maybe you can come over and play it sometime… you know… before you kill me…

PlagiarizmFactory: No, you probably cut yourself before I arrive.  
>Besides, Twilight is for melodramatic * liek you who got lots of haters in<br>school. Goths and emos should be shipped to another planet!

AylaBear23: Everyone is subjected to their own opinion.

PlagiarizmFactory: Which is why my bloods will kill you. They hate opinions

AylaBear23: Hate is an opinion…

PlagiarizmFactory: You emos wear ugly skiiny jeans. We gangstas SAG

AylaBear23: Hmm so you care so much about clothes?... Maybe we have a closet we need to come out of…

PlagiarizmFactory: Shut up b*tch!

AylaBear23: Hey hey hey, don't get all pms on me! You started this whole convo…

PlagiarizmFactory: Well, like I said, you cut yourself too much.

AylaBear23: OMG you're right I do! Every time I make a PB&J sandwich, I always cut my finger by accident!

PlagiarizmFactory: Suicidal...

AylaBear23: Not really. Besides, if I died, who would finish my story? And then what would you steal from me?

PlagiarizmFactory: Then Ill make you sister finish your emo story b*

AylaBear23: Only child… awkward

PlagiarizmFactory:Liar. You can make shit up on the internet you know

AylaBear23:Okay, you caught me… I have 6 sisters…

PlagiarizmFactory: One of them can write.

AylaBear23: You're so smart! You've though of everything haven't you!

PlagiarizmFactory: You are quite peppy for an emo. Most of them want to kill themselves.

AylaBear23: Well, you know what pixie sticks do to us emos…

PlagiarizmFactory: They kill you.

AylaBear23: Only the purple flavor...

PlagiarizmFactory: Vampire

Aylabear23: Uh, I thought you said I was emo? Gosh stick with your story...

* * *

><p>Master Chief then woke up in shock from a dream. Cortana noticed this and went to him. "Whats wrong?"<p>

"I had this weird dream of a pony and a plagiarizer talking." Master Chief spoke. Cortana lulled the Chief to sleep, and they both had yet another dream.

**Tossing Stones**

Summary: 35 year old Bella Swan was sick and tired of people grinning at her name and asking about 'her Edward'. She read the books, like anyone else, but she still felt it was too bad she couldn't sue that writer for using her name. When she woke up as a 15 year old Bella, with a mother called Renee, that was weird enough, but things were only going to get stranger. Bella Swan rewrites the story that annoyed her from the inside.

…

I'd never given a lot of thought to how I'd die, it seemed so far off. I was only thirty-five, just finally getting settled as an adult, and things were finally moving along for me. I'd put in an offer on my first house and was waiting to hear back on it. My career was established and I had my eye on a promotion. The current training specialist was pregnant and I was pretty sure she was going to quit, rather than just take a leave of absence. My personal life was not as successful, but then it hadn't been my priority. I had years left in me, but apparently fate didn't agree with me at all.

Time was a strange thing, part of my mind noticed, as everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The city bus was sliding sideways, and tipping toward me. I was watching it in the rearview mirror, as my own car was starting to pick up speed as well, in spite of how hard I was hitting my brakes. The bridge was falling into the water and I could see a van and two sedans sliding over the edge in front of me.

Even with my brakes on so hard my leg was shaking, the bus managed to push me over the gap in the bridge. I was staring back in horror as it did that, and couldn't believe that the poster on the bus, that was sending me to my death, had a huge picture of Kristen Stewart on it. Her cheek hit the back of my car and tossed me over the side. It was poetic in a way, that the star that played Bella Swan, was killing me.

My name is Bella Swan, and I actually used to like my name until that book came out. Now it was going to be in the newspapers as a note to who died when the bridge collapsed. For one moment, for the first time, I wished I was that other Bella Swan as I found myself falling from the high rise bridge. I could see the other vehicles that were in the wrong place before me hitting the water and even though I braced myself, I knew the airbag wasn't going to do anything, the drop was too far.

"Bella? Bella?" The voice was frantic and a bit panicked. I groaned as I wished it would go away, because the softness of unconsciousness felt better than the growing pain I was becoming aware of. I'd never been prone to headaches, but this must have been the worst one anyone had ever had. "Oh god Bella, are you okay?"

"What?" I managed and my voice was slurred. I barely managed to open my eyes and blink as my vision slowly became less blurry. A woman with brunette hair was staring down at me. A distracted part of my mind noticed it was sunny out, and something about that didn't seem right.

"Ma'am." A deeper voice spoke up and I tried to turn to see who it was, even as the woman looked up and away from me. I couldn't really look back at the man talking, because when I moved I felt a wave of nausea. "I'm a paramedic. I saw what happened. Can I check her out?"

Why was he asking that woman? I spoke up for myself. "Head hurts." I spoke up. I focused on my body to see if I could identify anything else and slowly my mind reminded me why I was here. I was alive! My eyes blinked as he shown a light in them, but I couldn't help but laugh in spite of the pain it caused. I lived, that should have killed me, I was sure it was going to kill me, and I was alive!

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked and the woman next to him, the one that had woken me up started to speak. I watched him shake his head at her.

"Bella Swan." I muttered and grimaced as I waited for the disbelief, or the jokes. I'd been getting those since the Twilight book became popular. When it became a movie I rarely got to say my name without some smartass comment coming back to me. He proved to be a professional, his eyebrows didn't even move.

"Who's the president?" He followed up, while seeming rather distracted looking at a bump on my head.

"Obama." I told him and watched him move his eyes back to my face. His poker face wasn't perfect, I could see I'd gained some interest from him. The woman watching made some sort of half moan noise and I ignored her. Why was she even still here?

"Where do you go to school?" He asked while looking in my eyes again.

"I graduated." I frowned at him. How was that a standard question? That annoying woman made a squeak of a noise again.

"I think perhaps we should get her admitted to a hospital. I don't see a concussion, but I'm not comfortable with not getting her fully checked out." He turned to that woman to tell her.

"I don't know her, why are you asking her?" I didn't want a stranger making my decisions.

"I'm her mother." That woman looked sick and pale now and I stared at her in disbelief. She was my age, who would believe that lie? "Renee Higginbotham"

"Okay, I'll call an ambulance." He nodded to her and I watched in shock as he took a few steps away and left me with the crazy woman.

"It's okay Bella, everything will be okay." The woman told me and patted my arm. "You'll be okay soon."

I tried to sit up, and when I did the wave of nausea got worse, but when I saw the pool, and the waterslides I froze. Where was the river? I was fished out of the river, I had to have been.

My eyes traveled to the reflective black side panel of a hot dog stand and I stopped breathing for a moment as I watched a teenage girl sitting on the ground, surrounded by towels, in a bathing suit. My hand moved up slowly to touch my forehead and I found her hand moving as well, to touch the stinging spot where some blood was still trickling down from.

I heard a gasp as my vision went black.

It was days later and I felt emotionally numb as I sat in the hospital bed as the doctor talked about my unusual amnesia. I didn't volunteer any more information, because it was clear the time or two when I said this wasn't my body was taken as proof of serious brain damage and they tested me far too many times already.

I wasn't sure if I had died and this was an odd punishment that God was giving me, or if something truly odd had happened, but I was sure that I wasn't a 15 year old girl. I didn't live in Phoenix, and that woman wasn't my real mother. If I was what they said, then all my memories of my real life wouldn't exist, I wouldn't have created an entire life in that moment when apparently there was a waterslide accident.

Doctors were baffled, psychologist were baffled and Renee was beside herself, but I was getting released today in spite of no one having any answers. I was being sent home with the woman who was apparently supposed to be my mother. They were concerned about school, because I was starting my sophomore year in two months, and Renee wondered if I should go. The doctor thought I might recover some by then, but we'd have to wait and see. They were talking about me right in front of me and I just couldn't make myself contribute. I had no idea what I could or couldn't say. I wanted out of here, away from prodding questions, so I could figure out what had happened. It was just because of that, that I was accepting this set up for now.

They used a wheelchair to take me to the pick up, and I watched as Renee pulled up to get me. I made my way into her car and put the seatbelt on in silence, ignoring how she stared at me. It was obvious she was lost as to what to say or do, but I wasn't really any better off. She was a stranger to me, but she thought she was my family. "You'll need to call your father when we get back. I've told him about, well, everything, but he still wants to hear your voice."

I looked over at her as she stared straight out the windshield and drove. "I have no idea what to say to him." I didn't even know who he was supposed to be. This was the first I'd heard that he didn't live at the house I was going to, or that he existed at all.

"Charlie knows that, you could just talk about anything. Talk about the rain in Forks if you have to, it'll be enough for him." Renee's voice rose a little, showing she was more upset than she was trying to let on.

"Charlie?" I muttered, a strange thought coming to me. "Charlie Swan?"

Renee pulled over and we'd barely made it out of the parking lot. She turned to stare at me. "Do you remember him?" Her question was tense and I felt myself paling a bit more as I started to think I might know who he was.

"No, no." I stammered quickly, not wanting to be taken right back to the hospital. Renee didn't look happy, but I sat quietly as she pulled back into the road and stared out the window.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked quietly, but my real question was next.

"I teach kindergarten. We're on summer break, so I have time to care for you." Renee's voice broke at her words.

"And Charlie?" I felt my heart pounding as I asked that question.

"He works as a police officer in Forks Washington." Renee told me and I froze as my heart hammered even more. I was now THAT Bella Swan. Oh my god, I struggled with a panic attack as I realized that I was the Bella Swan of Twilight. It wasn't my body I was in, I knew that, but it was hers. "Are you okay, you look a little pale." Renee asked, and I managed to nod, but my mind was swimming in shock.

Instead of heaven I was stuck living the life of a teenage character in a romance with an overbearing vampire male lead that I felt nothing but loathing for. How many times had I said this Bella Swan was stupid to stay with him as I talked about or read the books, and now here I was? I told a few people that THAT Bella Swan could have marched up to the Cullen house and tossed a stone through the window and hit a better match for her than Edward. I was in her life? Her story?

Did the Cullens exist? Did I really exist or was this some coma induced punishment? What the hell was I going to do now?

…..

A/n: the idea came to me and I wanted to start it up. I don't know if there is interest in another character in a world she knows about, but I've seen a few people do this with Twilight, not this way, but the general idea. They never do what I want to do, so I thought I might toss my hat into that arena.


End file.
